


Everything fell

by Fenoda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenoda/pseuds/Fenoda
Summary: As he pulled himself out of the rubble, all he could think was one word.“No.”





	Everything fell

As he pulled himself out of the rubble, all he could think was one word.

“No.”

He had to find Gabe. He was somewhere, under all the rubble. He couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t lose him. He had almost lost him so many times before, he couldn’t keep going if he lost Gabe for good.

He, he had to keep going, he had to look.

He could barely move on his own, his own blood constantly obscuring his vision, but he had to. He had to find Gabe.

He kept trying to move pieces of debris, to find some, any signs of life.

As he went further and further into the wreckage, he could move less and less. He was slowly getting dizzy.

He knew, logically, that he shouldn’t keep going, he was losing a lot of blood, and if he wasn’t found by the paramedics soon, it might be too late for him as well. But he couldn’t stop, not now.

“I have to find him.”

And he did, after hours of searching, he found Gabe, barely breathing among the rubble.

“He’s gonna make it.”

It was his last thought before he blacked out.

Then, everything was white.

As he woke up in the hospital, all he could think about was making sure Gabe was alright.

Angela entered his room, and she seemed surprised that he was awake.

“You’re up sooner than I thought,” she said, sounding concerned, “don’t try to sit up, you lost a lot of blood.”

“Where is he? Where’s Gabe?” he asked, still out of it.

“Jack,-”

“Where is he? I found him before I passed out, you must’ve seen him.”

He was straining, trying to sit up to get a better read on Angela’s face.   
“Jack, you were barely alive when we found  _ you _ .”   
“Angela, where is he?”

She looked around nervously, a bad sign by anyone’s standards, but especially when talking to a doctor.

“Jack, he didn’t make it. He was gone by the time we got there. We did everything we could think of to try to bring him back. I’m sorry.”

His chest felt like it was collapsing as a scream tore through him, something primal in the loss slicing him to his very core. Angela couldn’t stand to see her friend in such a state, and made a hasty retreat towards the door.


End file.
